Ranger Drabbles With No Plot
by Beardie Girl
Summary: What stupid and/or ridiculous situations can the Quads and Rangers get into? Read these Drabbles to find out! T for censored swearing and some violence, complete with Garret breaking the Fourth Wall. A lot.


**Hi, FanFictioners! These going to be my first Ranger Drabbles that follows the story of the Quads and Rangers getting stuck in weird places or situations! And they shall be **_**hilarious**_**! (If I do say so myself~) It shall also include breaking of the Fourth Wall by Garret's part!  
Billy: …  
Garret: Um…  
Clyde and Tiffany: *Cricket chirp*  
Rangers: *Confused*  
OH COME ON!  
Minun: Mai-Mai-Mai… *Translation: Let's just get on with the story, Beardie Girl…*  
Garret's Scizor (Steele): Zor-Scizor-Sciz. *Translation: And Beardie Girl doesn't own Pokémon.**

Ranger Drabbles with No Plot

1\. Five_ Nights at Freddy's _with Garret (Aria)

"Uh, Garret…?" Aria began, somewhat nervously.  
"Hhhmmmm…?" He was pretty damn focused on the game he was playing. Apparently, due to his ability to understand Pokémon and Animals, his Scizor (nicknamed "Steele") had dared him to play the game. Buddy (a wild Scyther that had grown rather fond of him) had, apparently, _fainted _when he watched Jade, Billy's Tyranitar, play the game, so Garret was determined to discover if the game was as scary as the Pokémon had claimed. (What confused Aria the most, however, was how Jade didn't completely _destroy _the computer with her paws.)  
"… Where's the purple Rabbit?"  
"Who? Bon-Bons the Bubble-gum Bunny?"  
"… Yeah. That guy." Aria hadn't a _clue _why Garret came out with such a statement, but she assumed his father practically _destroying _his and his sibling's childhood was a major factor in it. **(Author's Note: Super, super, **_**super **_**big shout-out to silveryslash for inspiring me about that part!)** He also had a rather childish sense of humour, too, so Aria blamed it on the latter reason.  
Garret shrugged.  
"Dunno."  
"Check the cameras, then."  
"But I dun wanna…"  
"Dude, the cameras are the _only way we'll know _where those funny anima-what's it are, and I'm _pretty sure _that guy on the phone mentioned we need to check on that dude in Pirate's Cove or whatever a few times or we're screwed."  
"… He did?"  
Aria let out an annoyed sigh. Garret wasn't paying attention, as usual, due to messing about with the doors and lights. They were at about 75% power, and the time in the game was 1AM. Aria was begging Arceus the power held out.

"Oh! Bonjour, Bon-Bons!" Garret had spotted Bonnie "Bon-Bons" the Bunny on the cameras… After being forced to check them by Aria, of course. He had even _waved _at the bloody thing. Aria wasn't going to lie, he looked pretty damn freaky.  
"What about that Duck?"  
"Duck?"  
"Yeah. That tubby Duck with the bib."  
"But Aria…" Garret began. He turned around to face her. "Cheeper-Cheep's a chubby Chicken."  
"Chicken, Duck _whatever. _They're both Birds, for Arceus' sake!"  
Garret gasped.  
"Don't say that, Aria!" He looked visibly worried. "The Messenger of Creation might unleash her wrath on you for that!"  
"… Who?"  
Garret frowned before sighing.  
"Jamais l'esprit, ma chérie."  
"I don't speak French."  
"I know~ Father doesn't speak français, either, so it's ridiculously _easy _to insult him behind his back."  
Aria couldn't help but laugh. Garret, despite being an eighteen year old with a childish nature, was pretty damn funny. She eventually convinced him to turn back around and pay attention to the game, only to settle her chin on his shoulder and wrap her arms around his middle; Aria wouldn't tell him she saw the light blush on his face, despite how adorable it made him look.

Aria's and Garret's eyes widened.  
"WHERE THE *BEEP* DID BON-BONS GO?!" Garret cried, despite the fact he was trying to supress a laugh. He then laughed, much to Aria's confusion.  
"Garret, what's so _funny_ about a killer Bunny robot?!"  
"I. Honestly. Don't. _Know_!" He replied, laughing furiously, causing tears to form in his eyes.  
Garret then clicked on the left light switch, revealing Bonnie to be just outside the door.  
"HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF~ CLOSING THE ARCEUS-DAMN DOOOORRR~" He sang before pressing the door button just below the light switch.  
"ACESS DENIED." Aria added with a slight giggle. She hadn't a clue _how _Garret had turned this _horror game _into a comedic activity… Either way, she was enjoying the company. She then added for good measure, "ASS."  
With that remark, Garret burst out laughing again.  
After checking Bonnie was gone by pressing the light switch (which would enable them to see Bonnie's shadow just outside the door), Garret pressed the door button and the door opened with a _clang!_ Aria didn't even realise he had done this, assuming the noises made by the door mechanism was nothing more than the sounds made by the anima-whatever mucking about in the pizzeria.  
For Aria's sake, Garret checked on Pirate Cove. He could see the animatronic, Foxy, poking his nose out between the curtain.  
"Aaawwww, does the wittle Fox want some Doggy tweats~ Or is 'e after me bootyyyy?" Garret teased, a mocking tone in his voice, even including a pirate accent and closing one of his eyes on his last statement. He instantly clammed up when he _swore _he saw the thing move. "*Insert French swear word here*. This guy's pretty creepy."  
"No kidding."  
"Maybe I can robo-nap him and force him into helping me get rid of Billy's phobia of Nine-Tailed Foxes."  
"… Isn't that phobia directly linked to his pyrophobia, though? I'm pretty sure you mentioned something about him seeing a Nine-Tailed Fox when your house in Kalos burned down…"  
"Okay, Aria. I'm gonna need eight Fox tails, a _lot _of rope, a whole roll of silver duct tape, a lighter, and a can of gasoline."  
"What do you plan on doing with that?"

Garret gave her a mischievous grin with response. Aria merely sighed before bugging the albino bass guitarist to check on Freddy (or, as Garret called him, "Monsieur Fuzzface"). Both were startled to see he was missing, yet were relieved they could find Chica and Bonnie.  
"Wait a minute…" Garret squinted at the screen. He wasn't wearing his glasses, much to Aria's confusion, so he couldn't see properly (then again, the Quads _rarely _wore their glasses). Aria was surprised he could even see what he was doing. He cleared his throat before pointing at a shadow in the ladies' toilets.  
He could sense Aria was becoming peeved. Hell, he could even _feel _her rising agitation as she was squeezing his abdomen rather tightly.  
_I'm not a perv. I'm not a perv. I'm not a perv, Aria. I'm not a _perv, _damnit! _He thought, beads of sweat beginning to form on his face. She was probably assuming he was being a bit of a pervert as the cameras were still focused on the ladies' bathrooms.  
"Aha!" He cleared his throat again. "Found you!" Aria had played a few horror games with him before, and recognised the voice he was mimicking as Albert Wesker's, an insane man from the _Resident Evil _series.  
Garret felt Aria's grip on his middle slacken.  
_Phew… At least she isn't thinking I'm a pervert or something…  
_

"Okay… Where's Bon-Bons?"  
Aria shrugged, something Garret felt quite clearly. Flicking through the cameras, Garret couldn't find the purple robot Rabbit anywhere.  
"… Did you leave the left door open?" Aria asked quietly, fearing the answer.  
"I don't think so… I'll go check." He lowered the monitor and-_**"SSSCCCRRRREEEEEEEEEE!"  
**_"HOLY FREAKIN' ARCEUS!" Bonnie had jumpscared them. Aria had squeezed Garret's middle so tightly, he lost his breath until she relaxed.  
"… Merci, Bon-Bons. Merci." Garret's sarcastic remark was rather funny, but Aria wasn't prepared to laugh. She scowled at the albino adolescent who _opened the damn door_.  
"You opened the door again, didn't you…?"  
Garret mood dropped.  
"… Yeah."

To Aria, seeing Garret so down made her feel like she'd kicked a playful Puppy.  
"Hey. Cheer up, Gar'."  
"Why should I…?"  
Oh. _You wanna play like _that_, huh?  
_"Well… I was thinking about playing another horror game with you… that or another co-op game."  
Garret's face brightened slightly, and he convinced himself it was perfectly safe to look at Aria. She wasn't Bonnie, after all. There's _no way _she'd eat his face or stuff him into a suit if he did.  
"_Mad Father_…?"  
"I was thinking more along the lines of _Left 4 Dead 2_, but _Mad Father _sounds fun."  
Garret's face broke out into a wide smile.  
"_Left 4 Dead 2_ it is."  
Aria could never understand the way his mind worked. He'd _always _play the game _she _suggested, never the one _he _had suggested. It confused her, but didn't press him on the matter.  
_Better to let him live in his own fantasy world where he can have a better childhood than be subjected to anymore pain. _Aria thought with a smile as Garret began to set up the Xbox360. He'd forgotten to turn off the computer, and Monsieur Fuzzface was staring at them.  
Aria glanced at the pixelated bear.  
She swore at him before sitting down beside Garret and picking up the second Xbox controller.

**Solana: … Cool.  
Aria and Garret: *Too busy playing L4D2 to pay attention to anything else*  
Lunick: … Why is Garret speaking in French?  
If I'm being perfectly honest with you, think the Quads hail from Kalos, so have Kalos Pokémon (complete with a few Mega Evolutions chucked in there for good measure), are good friends with Sycamore and have a habit of peppering their speech with French vocabulary.  
Spencer: Seems legit.  
Sven: And what about me?  
Unova, of course.  
Wendy and Spencer: Us?  
Later.  
Joel: M-  
SHUT UP.  
Cast (minus Aria and Garret): *instantly shuts up*  
Aria: GAH! STUPID FAT ZOMBIE!  
By the way, updates'll be soon. I've got the second "chapter" in mind already. **


End file.
